Starco
by alfanfya
Summary: Before midnight, something incredible would happen, but who'd know it was incredible without knowing tho outcomes. Star is fourteen years old, and, her best friend is a boy, Marco Diaz. Too many advventures to count, and a hell of a ton of drama, and you're at where we are now. Only who'd know that be the worst of what Star'd have to worry about. This is how it all happened.


Everyone knew that Star and Marco were best friends.

They were just on another adventure, and just as Star narwhal-blasted the demon out of existence, she let out a few words quickly before she dissappeared, '' I summon him to create at last, one tiny drip not a full blast, he does not care, not for the past, the reason that they cannot last. ''

'' Marco, hold my wand, I'm going on a girls night in and watching Seoujuun! ''

Marco's eyes glowed red for a split second before returning to normal. '' Star.. we should go, I feel weird. ''

'' Uh, Okay Marco but for the record, I was never here. ''

Star opened up the Earth dimension portal with the dimensional scissors, dragging Marco in as she walked ontothe Earth.

'' Feels great to be home again ''

'' Star, we were only gone for a few minutes ''

'' Well Marco, today is all about relaxation, your parents wont be here for a whole week, girls night in with Ponyhead! '', Star fell onto the couch, kicking back her legs.

'' Okay..? Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room. ''

'' Yeah yeah goodbye. ''

Four episodes of Seoujuun, a five hour long call with Ponyhead, and a bowl of nachos later, a very tired Star found herself looking for her wand.

' Ohhh yeah, I gave it to Marco, its in his room! ', Star thought.

Star walked into Marco's room. Marco jumped up as Star turned on the lights. '' Hey Marco I need my wa- '' Marco was in his pants, shirtless with pants on. '' Um.. '', they both muttered. They began to blush, cheeks turning bright red. '' I'll um, go. '', Star said, but Marco grabbed her shoulder and yelled, '' No! No Star, you're staying with me. ''

'' What do you.. Marco? ''

His eye color was a deeper brown, tinted red. He had a suggestive smirk on his face.

'' Marco? Is something wrong? '' His eye color returned to normal '' Nothing's wrong, Star, I just feel weird. I feel warm and content, but I also feel.. '' Something felt like it jabbed its way into Marco's head, into his mind. ' ''_ You feel horny, boy. '', a female voice said. '' No..! '', Marco yelled. It was speaking to him again. '' Do it, do it and it stops, do it and nobody gets hurt. Say yes. '' '' Fine '', Marco said, '' but first, promise me one thing._ '' '

His eyes turned a brown-red again, and he grabbed her by the shoulders again, but this time, his eyes met hers. He threw Star onto his bed as he walked towards her. He began to take off her dress, ripping her tights off and wedging off her boots. '' Marco, no! '', she cried.

'' Oh-ho-ho, yes '', Marco laughed, taking off her bra and panties. Marco pinned the struggling girl's arms down as he began to tie her hands together. Once tied, all Star could do was hold her legs together. Marco unzipped his pants, and they tumbled down with a **ZIP! **and a **THWUMP!**.

He had no underwear on, his erected cock up in the air, muscles bulging. '' Marco, what do you plan to do.. '', Star asked, but it was more of her telling him rather than asking. '' You'll see. ''

He easily spread her legs apart, and Star whimpered as she felt his cock press against her pussy lips. If Star timed this right, she could get out of this without losing her virginity, she had to find her wand, somewhere either under, on, or inside of his bed. Star located it on the dresser onside of her. Marco wrapped his hands around her waist just as she tried to jump up.

His cock jabbed it's way inside of her, forcing her passageway apart and making her scream as he continued to violate her in every way. Marco didn't wait to began hammerring his way in and out of Star. Blood dripped down her thighs as he continued. Star felt a sharp, unbearable pain as Marco immeadiately thrusted in and out of the poor teen. '' Marco, Ow! Stop, what's going on with you? It hurts! Stop, please stop! ''

His cock surged in and out of Star, an overwhelming pain taking over her as her pussy was being spread by Marco, whose dick pulsated inside of her, flexing and raging against her pussy. Star struggled against the bonds while Marco worked on her body, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into Star as she protested, '' No.. Not like this, Marco! ''

He rammed his cock into her with surprising speed, his dick finally pierced past the entrance of Star's womb.

Marco slammed his cock into her with great amounts of force every thrust. He moaned whilst Star trembled beneath him crying. Thrusting faster into Star's vagina, which wrapped around his cock, sucking him in painfully as his cock pulsated with every few thrusts. He ignored Star's pleas and cries for him to stop, getting somewhat faster. His cock had begun leaking hot precum at this point. At this point, Star realized he wasn't going to get out of her until his cum covered her womb. Marco moaned masculinely as he felt Star's pussy's tightness.

'' God, you're fucking tight, Star! ''

Star's hips thrust back as his cock kept thrusting forwards into her. His paces got even quicker, and soon, to the point where she began to question his mercy. He grunted and moaned every other second while racking Star's helpless pussy with now every inch of his penis.

'' Please, Marco! '', Star begged, '' Whatever happened to you is bad, I'm your best friend, Star! Please stop! ''

And Marco actually stopped thrusting this time, his cock screeching to a halt, but it itself still jerking every second. His grip on her waist weakened. Marco's eyes returning to normal, '' Star.. '', he moaned. Another warm pulse of precum squirted out of Marco and into Star. Star winced and kicked him, stunning him and causing his hands to move from her waist as he seethed in pain. Star quickly reached for her wand. As Star tried to squirm away, Marco grabbed her hips again, thrusting harder and faster than ever before, his balls making a **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!** sound repeatedly.

'' You're going to regret that! ''

His eyes had become a deep brown-red again. Star was stuffed with his cock, yet he pushed more and more of his length into her. Star kicked her legs at Marco, but it didn't work anymore. He pulled her waist towards him as he thrusted again and again. Star cried and sobbed, but Marco, lost in his own world, only thrusted faster.

' '' _This wasn't part of the deal! None of it was part of the deal! '', Marco yelled to the voice. '' I didn't say that it wasn't. '' The voice replied._ ''

'' Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! '', Marco grunted as he thrusted into Star for the last few times. He shoved his entire length into her, his cock convulsing violently. '' Aaah! '', Star screamed once more, but Star's time was up. Star's best friend, Marco, began to shoot cum into her. She cried as jetload after jetload coated her fertile, unprotected womb. The gentle sounds of _**SQUIIIIIRT! SQUUUIIIIRT! SQUIRRT!**_ could be heard while Marco dumped his nuts into Star, his eyes slowly returning to normal with every explosion of cum entering Star.

' '' _No! Wha- What'd you do! '',Marco grunted as his body continued pumping into her. '' I helped you procreate, have fun with my surprise gift! '', the demon giggled as it's voice faded away._ '

Marco looked down at Star, his eyes now normal. Star was a mess of tears and uncontrollable sobs. '' Sh- God! Star, what'd I just do! '', he yelled as he let go of Star's waist, backing away as one last spurt of his cum shot into her womb.

Marco looked around, redressing before touching Star's shoulder gently. Star only pushed him away and curled into a ball, '' Why'd you do this to me Marco? ''

'' Star! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! '', he said.

''I don't even want to explain, I'll just leave. '', Star sobbed.

Marco watched Star leave, her hands covering her body as she stepped into the bathroom.

The shower water could be heard as Marco sat on his bed, silent and thinking. His heart raced, it skipped a beat every time he thought of what he'd done and the possible consequence.

When Star was out of the shower, changed and in night clothes, Marco told her, '' Come on Star, lets go to the store to buy you a pill and a pregnancy test, so you're not pregnant and we can make sure.

After going to the store and coming back, Star gulped down the pill. The door opened and Marco's parents walked in, their hands full of bags carrying their stuff and backpacks on their back. Marco quickly hid the bags and the receipt in the couch cushions. Star looked up startled and quickly turned on the TV. '' Hello Star. Hello Marco! '', Marco's dad greeted them. '' Ohhh, hello Mr and Mrs Diaz, how's it going? '', Star said.

'' Hey mom, hey dad '', Marco said, '' We were just watching TV ''

'' That's great you two had fun. '', Mrs. Diaz said. ' _Oh, you don't even know_ ', Marco thought involuntarily.

'' Well, we're going to put this stuff up and go to sleep, that was an exhausting day. '', Mr, Diaz said to the two.

'' Us too '', Star added, '' You don't know how exhausting _OURS _was too. ''

She glanced at Marco.

'' Yeah '', he said, scratching his head.


End file.
